


Dead Man Screaming

by angst_queen12



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Broken Engagement, Car Accidents, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Coma, Death, Demons, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angst_queen12/pseuds/angst_queen12
Summary: 2 years ago, Darkiplier killed his could-have-been fiance in a car crash.So why was he still hearing his voice?





	Dead Man Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'll be honest... I don't really like this because it was a bit rushed at the end and I had a different concept for it but this was just what came out so yeah...

Another drop of whiskey for the pain, another shot of tequila for the nightmares, and another bottle of vodka for all the times the man thought it was his fault. Another drag of useless grey smoke that invaded his lungs with nicotine, another line of fine-powdered energy that left him with nosebleeds, another needle left on the floor and the liquid still in there... All these drugs, all these remedies left him feeling euphoric, left him hallucinating that his lover was still next to him and by his side, pulling him hair, asking for more, pressed against his chest and whispering how much he loved him every goddamn fucking night.  
  
It left bruises and shattered glass, unexplained cuts, less and less memories of the one man he truly loved... He wanted to forget everything and just move on, pretending he never loved a demon capable of stealing his heart the very second their eyes locked, pretending he never knew how loud he could be in bed when he had barely even touched him, pretending he never called him on the phone for the last time of his life...   
  
The demon hated cellphones now. He also hated cars, roads, signs, his house, alcohol, drugs, weed, himself... Everything around him, he hated but he hated himself with such intense guilt that he didn't care to kill himself... No, he wanted to live through this pain for as long as he could but the drugs, the nicotine, the alcohol, everything was so addicting that he just kept numbing himself over and over again, ruining each individual brain cell one by one until there's nearly none left.   
  
That's just the way he not only liked but hated it. He liked it because the taste was familiar and soothing, helping him cope with the grief but he hated it because he couldn't function without it and with every check he got through the government, it went straight to that taste. He was wasting his life and was okay with it...   
  
Two years ago, his boyfriend died in a car crash because of him. There was no way go convince the stoic man it wasn't his fault because he and everyone else knew it was his. Others who dared to say it was his lover's fault for answering the phone instead of ignoring it were nearly killed on the very spot. Strong fingers would wrap around their throat and the air would slowly drain, leaving everyone else to grab at his arm to break the grip and free the person who only fell to the floor and cursed him out.   
  
It was only a call to see where he was at but the location wasn't given until it was on the news. He had been at the intersection of 39th and Grover Avenue when a car T-boned him and killed him nearly instantly.   
  
The man could still remember getting to the scene and seeing all the blood, all the shattered glass pieces stuck everywhere throughout his pale frame... He could remember mumbling a mix of Korean and German and English even so to the point that not even he knew what he was saying. He was holding back tears poorly and rocking him in his arms, trying to heal him as fast as he could but alas, it wasn't enough. His boyfriend died in his arms and when the police tried to touch him, he went hysterical and killed 3 of them due to his fight-or-flight mode going into overdrive. Thankfully he never went to jail, but instead went to a psychiatric ward for the schizoaffective disorder that the psychologist confirmed he had.   
  
After 5 months there, he got out and it came to his attention that there were some things in the car that were valuable to not only him but his boyfriend too. He went down to the police station and they gave him a bag with a few things in it. One thing was a card, another was some tissue paper, and the last was a small navy blue box.   
  
Carefully, he had opened the box and his own heart stopped. There sat a diamond ring worth nearly 600 thousand dollars. The demon only cried and was offered tissues which he graciously took. He wiped his eyes, blew his nose, and then gave his thanks, leaving the station after another few minutes.   
  
Ever since then, it's been completely downhill from clubs to drugs to addictions to strippers... The man who was once one of the most powerful demons on the Earth was now the weakest one known--just a fucking embarrassment on Lucifer's name... However, that didn't stop him from continuing to torture himself every day; he would cut so deep he blacked out and get so drunk he would get alcohol poisoning but survive. He always hated surviving but he knew it was so that he could carry out the pain of killing his lover. If he never called, he would have never picked up the phone and he would have seen the car and avoided it and-   
  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" he screamed, banging the side of his fist into the wall where it slightly dented. Talons upon his hands dug into his scalp and he yelled out in pain, wanting the memories and voices to stop. No cut was too deep, no drug strong enough, no amount of alcohol ever enough to make him forget... Everything was just his fault and the guilt was consuming him a bit too slowly, almost to the point where he was throwing up and dry-heaving from just the thought.   
  
Tears rapidly started falling once again but he could only collapse against the wall, sobbing. He was losing it completely but he just blamed it on his schizophrenia and bipolar. He would see his lover vividly and be able to hold him, feel his touch, smell him... He would come back and notice things had been rearranged or the house was clean but he could never remember cleaning... Sometimes he would even wake up and see his wounds were perfectly cleaned or even healed. Those were the times were he freaked out completely.   
  
"I'm sorry! Damn it, god fucking DAMN IT, I'M SORRY!" he yelled, now shaking with anger. "I'm SORRY I called you, just come back, COME BACK, DAMN IT!" The demon did this every day and every day, his lover refused to come back from the dead.   
  
He hiccuped loudly and heard a faint noise. Quickly, he looked over to the left and stopped, listening to his breath shake. But then again, he heard the same noise: a faint call of his name. He gulped and gave a small cough, noticing that accent anywhere. "Hello?" he called out, asking again a little louder for the second time. His glossy orbs darted around the room to see if he could locate the source from where it was coming from but he had no luck, looking around his house like a damn fool yet again.

“What!? What do you want?!” he screamed out, banging on the wall some more until yet another hole was made from where his anger would consume all his rational thoughts. It was just more money down the drain just like his addictions. “Show yourself, you fucking coward! Stop messing with me like this and fucking show yourself! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” he screeched, getting up and running towards the noise. 

However, he stopped and finally saw him in all his glory… HIs boyfriend standing right there with tears freshly falling down his face, cupping his chin and then rolling onto his neck. His scent of Old Spice Fiji body wash was heavy as if he just stepped out of the shower and it was mixed with his underlying scent of what seemed like mint. It was a unique scent compared to his own Axe Excite and natural pine and evergreen aroma.

 “Anti?” he asked carefully, reaching out and touching his boyfriend. His hand rested on his lover’s chest before he grabbed his deep grey t-shirt and pulled him in for an arm-crushing hug.

“Dark…” he said back, wrapping his small Irish arms around his torso and holding him tight like if he let go, it would all be over.

_“Dark, wake up, fuck, wake up!” The Irish demon was hysterical and screaming, shaking the body that lay nearly lifeless on the bed._

_“Sir, we need you to back up, he’s going into a-fib! Get a crash cart in here!” The nurse pushed back the green haired demon and requested security to come take him away, restricting him as he screamed and wailed. He wouldn’t just stand around and let his husband die in front of his eyes without at least trying to do something…_

“It’s time to wake up,” Anti whispered in his ear, making the other’s breath hitch in surprise. It was unexpected to say the least but he never would have thought this was all a dream… Although it was possible, Dark could vividly remember waking up each and every day, wasting his life away, and having this vivid hallucinations. This was just a hallucination, it wasn’t real, he had to wake up.

Carefully, he released the hug and looked at the only face he seemed to know, shaking his head. “I can’t… I can’t lose you again, I can’t--”

“Darkiplier, wake up,” Anti said simply, more tears coming from his eyes but his stance starting to go completely still. Small fragments of hair starting to slowly fall from his head and that was when Dark realized his reality was distorted. His boyfriend was crumbling before him, cracking and withering away right before his very eyes.

Without a second hesitation, he put his hands on the side of Anti’s head and began to heal him but he found it only sped up the process, making it worse and making his hands chip off like porcelain breaking. Small fragments flaked off and disappeared, making him more pale by the second and leaving him to slowly descend into Dark’s arms with his final breaths.

“Dark, please wake up… You’re… wake up…”

“Anti, we’ll get through this, just don’t leave me, not again… Please, I can’t stand seeing you like this… You’re fading away, you’re cracking, your heart, just let me heal you! IT’S ALL MY FAULT!” he yelled, watching his tears plop onto his lover’s face but going right through him. Everything around him was fading and before another word could get out, he kissed the air and clenched his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to ever let the nothingness go…

_“THAT’S MY HUSBAND! LET ME IN THERE! NO, STOP, I’LL BE GOOD, I’LL BE GOOD!” he screeched, starting to freak out and get some flashbacks from the needle the doctor held, ready to put it in his arm. Anti had always been shipped off from ward to ward and needles were so common that they left him traumatized which was why he couldn’t stand to see the doctors sticking needles in his husband and using the defibrillators to try and save his life._

_“Sir, please calm down!” a nurse said sternly, tightening her grip. And for the first time, Anti listened and held his breath, forcing himself to relax. He had to force himself to realize that if he couldn’t relax, he might never see Dark again and would miss the chance to do something helpful. He would kill his husband and it would all be his fault._

_He knew he should have never called._

When Dark opened his eyes, he screamed, sitting up in the bed and looking around as the familiar salty tears streamed down his face. Everything was pitch black and the bed next to him was empty as it always was. But before he could break down, he heard a lightswitch come on and footsteps. They were surprisingly slow for someone to check in on a screaming person so he figured they were either tired or they had been through this many times before. Yet, the latter was impossible because he only now just woke up…

“Babe, I’m here, I’m not dead,” a familiar Irish accent said.

“You’re alive! You’re alive, Anti, you’re aliv--”

“Yes, I’m alive, Dark,” he interrupted gently, walking over to the older and sitting on his lap. A gentle kiss was placed to his lips and his tears were wiped away as they gazed into each other’s eyes, letting Dark take in the information. He woke up from a dream where he thought his boyfriend was dead for 2 years and thought he was addicted to all these drugs…

How did he know to say that he was alive though?

His head shook and he could barely comprehend it, looking at his lover one more time. “How do I--”

“Know I’m real?” he finished with a small smirk of satisfaction. Dumbly, the other nodded and watched a knife summon from the air and into the pale hands of his killer boyfriend. With no hesitation, a cut was made right across the top of his arm and it started to bleed, the red arising to the surface and beginning to gently pool at the top. Instantaneously, Dark’s fangs dropped and he looked surprised, not knowing the reaction could be so quick.

“Go ahead, take a bite, darling. You haven’t had a treat in a while…” Dark wasn’t a vampire but he was a venom demon. Feeding off of other demons, especially Anti, was like a delicacy because it could only be done a few times due to the lack of self control. The blood tasted sickly sweet and it was easy to lose control and drain them dead but with Anti, his blood was a bit thicker than normal and harder to drain so he often survived it when Dark would have a taste or two.

Already the smell was intoxicating him, making his pupils wide and his fangs ache for some. Once he heard he could have a taste, he hesitated and looked at him for a second before carefully picking up his arm and licking over the cut, earning a shiver from the other. Another lick was placed atop the open wound and then his lips came in contact with the skin around it, soon, the teeth following after. A nice bite was placed in his arm with caused a small hiss through the donor’s teeth since it wasn’t in the most comfortable spot. But the delectable moan that left Dark’s lips was nothing of a mistake.

After around a minute of small moans and gentle slurping sounds, the older came off and panted slightly, looking at the other with his pupils blown. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, licking around his lips and feeling his fangs retract as he slowly came back to reality.

“You’re welcome, Dark… You looked like you needed it but more importantly, you should get better sleep. I’ve canceled work today to look after you.”

After a few blinks of surprise and not knowing what to do for a few seconds, the other finally registered what he had said. “You took off work to look after me?”

“Well yeah… You’ve been in the hospital for 2 years and you’ve been doing a bit worse lately so I took the day off… Dark, you’re dying, you’re going into a-fib…” His voice was so caring and his face showed it all too.

“Wait, that’s impossible… You were in a car crash and you were dead for 2 years…. I was addicted to drugs and alcohol and I spent 5 months in the ward like you used to… I remember it, I can describe it, I can describe the smell, the touch, I remember it all and I would hallucinate you being there… You crumbled away in my arms and I woke up screaming…” The demon refused to believe it was the other way around, even though he was being told it was that way.

A small sigh left his lips and he shook his head gently. “You were T-boned when… when you answered a… a call f-from me… And you’ve been in a coma for 2 years… Dark, you have to wake up, please, I cannot lose you…”

_“Please, is he okay? What’s going on?” Anti asked, looking at the doctors who were all looking through the glass an at the heart monitor. This was the longest any patient has ever been in a severe a-fib fit before and it was getting scary. He could flat line at any given second and there would be no telling what Anti would do._

_“He’s still a-fibbing… Sir, we think you should go to the waiting room while we let the doctors do their job.” One nurse looked at him and he shook his head, sniffling a bit._

_“No, I want to see him. If he dies, I want to watch him die,” he said, listening to his voice break into pieces and more tears fall down his face. Another nurse got him a tissue while the other two set him in a chair so he could watch._

_From there, the demon watched the green line go straight and everything went still._

“No, you got this all wrong, Anti, I’m not ev--”

“Darkiplier, you are in a coma! You need to fucking wake up because if I lose you, I am done for and nobody will be there to stop me from suicide like how you always are!” Tears fell rapidly down his face as he hiccuped, shattering the poor man’s heart. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, closing his eyes.

“Antisepticeye, I love you… And when I open my eyes, I will either be here or gone…”

“Go… Please, just go and wake up…” Anti said softly, kissing his lips with his own trembling ones.

_Seeing the green line hurt more than any pain he could ever feel. It was so numbing to the point that he could feel something but that eventually went numb too. It was a terrible feeling but when he closed his eyes and opened them back up, he found himself slowly walking into the room. The time of death was 20:45 p.m. and Anti only swallowed down the facts.._

_Carefully, his fingertips came across the blue cloth and he saw his lover’s peaceful face as he pulled it down. A gentle sob came out as he pressed his lips to his and kissed him a final time, watching as his tears gently plopped onto the body below him. It was all too much for him but he knew he couldn’t stay too long or he would blow up the entire hospital without a second thought._

_“I love you,” he whispered, kissing his lips once again and pulling up the cloth. Although it had only been 2 minutes, it felt like milliseconds or even years. The demon couldn’t even tell anymore…_

Dark opened his eyes and saw Anti there, kissing him softly. He completely froze up and shook his head, refusing to believe he really just died. “Anti, no, I’m so sorry…” he whispered.

“Don’t be sorry,” he whispered back, looking into his ruby red eyes with his own piercing emeralds. “We’ll spend the rest of this eternity together and I’ll see you soon.” The look in his eyes was a look of psychotic love but that’s just the way they liked it.

“Okay,” Dark said stupidly, cracking a crooked smile as the tears fell. Again, he watched his lover disappear but instead of crying, he was smiling stupidly because he knew that he would be back. He would always be back because like a dog, Anti was loyal and would never let his master down, he could never let Dark down.

He waited on that bed for what felt like hours before he started to feel sleepy and feel really heavy. Weakly, he looked around but could only get a final breath out before he fell asleep on the bed.

A heavy gasp game out, making him jump in the bed and push the blue cloth over his face. “Anti, don’t do it!” he yelled quickly, already knowing Anti was on the window ledge. He didn’t even have to look over but he did and while he wanted to get up, he couldn’t. After not being able to move for 2 years, the sudden jolt and energy really did something to him that was too hard for him to properly explain.

“Dark?” Anti asked, turning around to see his lover with his arm stretched out and giving a weak smile.

“Anti, I’m alive, you told me to wake up, I’m here!” he said happily, feeling tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Dark!” he said happily, grabbing the ledge of the window. But as he went to get in, his foot slid and the last thing Dark saw was the only person he had ever loved in his entire life fall to his death.

And at that point, Dark wished he had stayed dead.


End file.
